Daphne (AgressiveHeadcheese)
Daphne is a mage and a scientist interested in dragons. She's the main antagonist of the Daphne arc. After she escaped the prison, she joined Begonia Pelvis and worked there as a librarian. Then she left her guild and created her own one, called Dollhouse Hair, which is only for women. She is also called "The Beautiful Genius". Lately she became an S-class Mage. Also she started to learn Gemstone Magic. Appearance Daphne is quite tall, young and slim. She has purple eyes and medium, black hair. Daphne has big, circle -glasses. Shhe wears a short, pink skirt, pale green halter top and a white laboratory apron with lots of buttons and pockets. Daphne also wears a strange, white hat looking like cat's ears. After the time-skip, so after escaping the prison, Daphne became a tall and very muscular woman with big breasts, which sometimes make her back hurt and it's very annoying for her. She wears a short, dark dress without sleeves and with fanstastic, mysterious look and simple, black sandals. She still has got her glasses, but she doesn't wear her hat. She has got two small ponytails, bound with an elastic band, adorned by a pink flower. Daphne also started to use jewellery and cosmetics. She is much more feminine. Her guildmark is on one of her breasts. She often wears a black collar, looking like a black tullip. She is also seen wearin black gloves. Personality Daphne is full of energy and joy. She smiles very often and likes jumping on her furniture (sometimes they look like big, pattern cats). She wants her Metamos to be sold and usually talks about them. When Gray calls her "master", she starts to behave like a little kid. When she's determined and wants to finish her project-she can even kill-just to see a dragon. She seems to be mean and revengeful, because she hid her hometown and people, because they laughed at her and didn't believe that dragons exist. She's also very sadistic and a narcissist, she calls herself a genius. After escaping the prison, Daphne became quieter than before. She never says more than she has to, she is helpful and kind when it's needed. She doesn't like being in crowd, talking and laughing at someone. When she left Begonia Pelvis and her guild library, she created her own guild, for women only. She thinks women can be stronger than they are. Her biggest hero is Erza Scarlet, who shows that a woman can be strong, sometimes even stronger than a man. She doesn't sell Metamo anymore, but she eats it very often. History At some point in her childhood, Daphne saw a dragon soaring through the sky. After she saw the Dragon, she attempted to tell her fellow villagers about it, but none of them believed her. After this event, she became obsessed with Dragons and started her own project focused on creating artificial Dragons. Synopsis Escaping the prison After a few years in prison, Daphne decided to escape from it. She said she would like to go to the toilet, so a guardian took her to the nearest restroom. While she was sitting in the cabin, the guardian said "Faster". Well, she was just standing there and not doing anything. She used Hidden Darkness and teleported above the guardian. She was sitting on the ceiling, partially using this type oif magic. Then she used Telekinesis and stole the guardian's keys. He didn't notice anything. After that, she disappeared in the portal. Then the guardian noticed she wasn't in the cabin. He started to shout "Escaping prisoner", but they couldn't do anything. She dressed up in guardian's clothes and came to the nearest exit door. She opened it and escaped. She joined Begonia Pelvis guild quickly and started to work as a librarian. After escaping the prison, Daphne had terrible dreams. She couldn't sleep. Begonia Pelvis Dollhouse Hair Magic and Abilities Concealment Magic:A Darkness-type Magic can create an illusory place in a different dimension invisible from the outside. Somehow, Daphne is able to create a pocket dimension, trapping her captives in an illusory inn with a barrier that can deflect attacks. This magic also allows her to create portals allowing her to trap people and make them appear in another place. *'Hidden Darkness:' As an ex-citizen of the Soundless City she is capable of using this spell to hide herself. The nature of this Magic seems to turn the user into a shadow-like being to avoid harm. She is also capable of putting a seal on this spell, thus making anybody using it being unable to change back. *'Hidden Travel': It's one of the most popular spell she uses. It allows her to freely open a special type of dark shield, which allows her to hide in the alternative world, which seems to be only an empty area, whose colour is purple. Then she can open the exit wherever she wants to, which allows her to teleport. It is also helpful when it comes to fight. Daphne can "suck" any magical attack her opponent uses and transport it wherever she wants to. When she uses this magic, it's not surprising, when a random element flies out of the shield, because when she uses it, in the same time she has to open the exit portal, to keep balance. When the balance is not kept, magic is nullified and it's pointless to use it. Daphne also could create little spheres, working in the same way as the shields, but they use less magical energy than the bigger type of it. Recovery Law: It's a special type of Magic, which allows her to recover people's magical energy, as well as their bodies, but she cannot heal herself. It's a mixture of Lost Magic and Healing Magic, because Daphne was able to recover water or alcohol in glass or her blade. It has got only two variants, called Plus and Minus, which are both helpful during fight. It's not a type of Lost Magic, but it's rare. It's the Dollhouse Hair special magic, learned only by guild masters and S-class mages. *'Plus':This spell allows her to recover magical energy, as well as heal wounds of the ally, although she cannot heal herself. It's a mixture of Arc of Time and Heal Magic, because it also allows Daphne to recover water in glass or "heal" her weapon. Daphne is also capable of healing a group of her friends by creating a giant magical circle and sending a type of green, magical energy to them. It costs a lot of magical energy, so she cannot use it very often. #'Enhanced Recovery': It's a very difficult spell to learn and it takes a lot of the caster's magical energy. The user is surrounded by large, green recovery sphere or aura that makes Daphne feel much better. It heals all her wounds, ironically it also recovers some of her magical energy. It's a forbidden spell, because it has got terrible side effects. After she uses it, she often faints. *'Minus': This spell works in compeletely different way than Plus, so it harms the opponent's body, some cells or magical energy. That means she is capable of e.g. disturbing the electric impulses and then making her target stop moving by touching him/her with her hand surrounded by a special type of blue energy. It's not the only usage of it. She can also make her punches and kicks much stronger than before casting the spell. She can easily break someone's bones or cause a terrible earthquake. This spell can also make the poison travel in the organism much faster and make her opponent die quickly. She doesn't use it very often, because it costs a lot of magical energy. #'Soul Removal': It allows her to remove some of her target's magical energy and this spell makes the target absorbing every attack, causing terrible wounds and damage. The caster is surrounded by the blue kind of aura, as well as the opponent. Like Enhanced Recovery, Soul Removal makes Daphne faint quickly. Telekinesis:This is a quite simple ability, which allows the user to freely move things without touching them. It also allows Daphne to pull and push things, make them levitate or make people stop moving. It's a very popular magic, probably one of the easiest to learn, alongside Telepathy or Transformation, although the effects of this magic can be terrible. Of course, Daphne doesn't use it very often, and its level is rather low. She used it when she wanted Wendy, Happy, Carla and some other people come in, but they didn't want to. An orange or red magical circle appeared under them and they were quickly pulled to Daphne 's laborartory. The second situation when Daphne was forced to use it was escaping the prison. She just stole the guardian's keys. Information Transfer: ''' It's her unique ability, it's a rather Caster form of Gale Reading Glasses. It allows the user to transfer information from various sources, like books, newspapers, archives, libraries or even human brains. It was a very helpful ability for her, because she worked as a librarian and she knew every book there. It's also a special type of telepathy, but she has to focus very hard to transfer people's secrets and information in their minds. It's a rare type of magic, though it's easy to learn. '''Gemstone Magic: is a type of Lost Magic that enables the user to create and manipulate gemstones, depending on their type of magic. The user has his own type of Gemstone Magic, whether it's ruby-type, sapphire-type, jade-type, emerald-type, aquamarine-type etc. The user can go past his peak if the surroundings are full of gemstones.Daphne recently started to use this magic, but she isn't very good at it. Her type if Turquoise Magic. Even the finest of turquoise is fracturable, reaching a maximum hardness of just under 6, or slightly more than window glass. Characteristically a cryptocrystaline mineral, turquoise almost never forms single crystals and all of its properties are highly variable. Turquoise is insoluble in all but heated hydrochloric acid. Its streak is a pale bluish white and its fracture is conchoidal, leaving a waxy lustre. Despite its low hardness relative to other gems, turquoise takes a good polish. Turquoise may also be peppered with flecks of pyrite or interspersed with dark, spidery limonite veining. Thanks to this magic, Daphne is able to create gemstone flowers, used mostly in battle. Genius Intellect: Daphne's IQ is very high, so she calls herself a genius, because she created her own artificial dragon and used Natsu Dragneel's magical energy to make it move and use fire. She was also able to act like a totally different person, when guardians wanted to catch her. Trivia *Her post-timeskip appearance is based on Cattleya, from Queen's Blade. *If you want to read more about her magic, check these links out: #http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Concealment_Magic #http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Telekinesis Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Female Category:Concealment Magic User Category:Antagonist Category:Begonia Pelvis Mage Category:RIOO Category:Guild Master Category:S-Class Mage